Willpower
by mountedcombat
Summary: It seemed like it would be the end. By all logic, it should have been. But he refused to let today be the day that he died. Oneshot.


**I do not own summoners war.**

"Look out!" I saw the giant Death Knight winding up for its "Check and Destroy" attack, and shouted a warning to our tank, the fire Yeti named Tantra. He activates his "Ancestor's Blessing" skill, creating a translucent shield around him.

The Death Knight leads with an overhead swing, shattering the shield with one hit and knocking Tantra off balance. He immediately switches to a smashing horizontal attack, almost like he's swinging a baseball bat, and sends Tantra flying through the forest.

I wince, thinking, _'THAT'S going to leave a mark.'_

Talc, a water Battle Mammoth that acts as our backup tank, steps forward and charges the knight, trying to get its attention. The knight casually bats him aside. Talc isn't really hurt due to his "Trained Skin" passive ability, but he still gets tossed aside.

Our damage dealer, a wind Amazon named Hina, steps forward, having finally built up her most powerful attack, "Wind Shot." She draws back her bow and fires, launching a massive volley of arrows enhanced with wind energy. They tear into the Death Knight, forcing him back a few steps, before he collects himself and charges her.

 _'I guess it's my turn,'_ I think as I step forward. I'm the trainee of the group, a water Vagabond. I don't really remember my past, and although I'm technically a tank, I still don't have enough experience to take all that much damage. If Hina goes down, though, we'll lose our only damage dealer.

As I prepare to receive the clobbering of a lifetime, I use my "Taunting Strike" on the Death Knight. "Taunting Strike" is an attack that, although it does practically no damage, is so ridiculously show-off-y that anything hit with it is almost guaranteed to get royally pissed off at me. Unfortunately for me, it worked.

' _Good night,'_ I think as I watch the mace swinging at me, when I hear a loud roar and practically feel my armor thicken. Talc had made his way back over and used "Polar Roar" to boost my defense. _'CRAP!'_ I think as I watch the mace fly towards me. As the mace head lifts out of the ground, I groan in pain from my spot inside the crater. If Talc hadn't done that, I would have been blissfully unconscious at this point, but NO, now I'm lying here, fully awake, with – I did a quick count – fifteen broken bones.

From my position inside the crater, I see Hina launch her "Piercing Arrow" skill, sending an arrow that - surprise surprise - pierced right through the Death Knight's armor, defeating it.

I give a rather lackluster cheer from my position inside the crater, "Yay, go team, woohoo. By the way, Talc: DICK. MOVE."

I hear Talc chuckle as he walks by and steps on just my pinkie toe. Make that 17 broken bones. Hina makes her way over and offers me a hand up. I manage to peel my left arm out of the dirt (all three bones in my right arm had broken) and accept it. "Thanks, Hina." I say. She just grins and lets go when I'm halfway up. I hate being the new guy.

She offers her hand again, and I look at it skeptically before she says "Don't worry, this time I'm serious."

I take her hand again, and thankfully she really WAS serious about helping me up that time. Of course, I probably should have mentioned that my left thigh and shin bones had broken, since she apparently wasn't ready for me to lean on her once I was up. We both topple over, and she looks at me in the sweetest of ways, gives me the sweetest of smiles, and says in the sweetest of tones: "Do that again, and I will hang you from the top of the tower by your underwear. Are we clear?"

I gulp, "Crystal."

"Good. Now, if you're done messing around, we should probably go get Tantra."

"My left leg's broken in two places."

"Walk it off."

I just sigh and push myself to my feet, using my two-handed sword as a sort of crutch. I REALLY hate being the new guy.

::::::::::::::::

Back at the island, Talk and I are in the hospital. Hina hadn't taken any hits, and Tantra - the lucky bastard - had just used his "Ancestor's Blessing," since the shield also gradually regenerates his wounds.

As I walk out, covered in casts, our summoner, mountedcombat ( **A/N yes I just did that** ) walks up to me. Last time he did that, he tried to force feed me a slime, so I was more than a little wary.

"Relax," he said, "I have something for you."

"That's what you said last time."

"True. But this will make you more powerful."

"You said that last time, too."

"So I did."

He holds out his hand, and a bunch of little glowing orbs float out from it. I notice them make a double-layered sphere, with the orbs in the inner layer being larger and less numerous. Both layers are a mixture of blue and pink. The sphere floats towards me, compressing into a point of light before sinking into my chest.

I'm instantly filled with searing pain as sights, sounds, tastes… raw _information_ … passes through my mind.

I… I remember everything.

I remember how to swing my sword to deliver maximum impact.

I remember how to angle it to best deflect incoming attacks.

I remember how to place my feet to allow better traction.

And I remember my name.

My name... is Allen.

::::::::::::::::

To commemorate my awakening, and test my new skill levels, I'm sent on a quick clearing mission in Garen Forest. Talc and I are the tanks, while Hina and Taharus - a wind elemental - are the damage dealers.

It was just a routine mission, until we reached a giant depression in the middle of the forest. We agree to check it out, (Ok, yeah, I practically dragged everybody down there. I was curious. Sue me.) and head in. We fight a few Monster Flowers, which bear an uncanny resemblance to the piranha plants in Mario, and a few Forest Protectors, which are pretty much living trees, before reaching the center of the depression. What we found there?

Sleeping in the middle of a clearing was the biggest Inugami (a very big, fluffy, violent, and aggressive wolf) that anybody has ever seen.

Talc, of course, chooses that moment to rip a tree out of the ground so that he can scratch his rump.

The Inugami wakes up, and it does NOT look happy. It howls and charges us. Talc charges it and the two clash, locked in a contest of strength. While the two of them are struggling, Taharus activates "Solid Blades," which takes his already blade-like fingers and turns them into actual blades. He then uses "Assassinate," which, if successful, will pump the enemy full of poison, significantly weakening them. Unfortunately, the Inugami sees him coming and picks up Talc – that's right, it freaking lifts Talc into the air – and uses him as a club to knock Taharus away. Hina launches "Wind Shot" and fills the side of the thing with arrows, causing it to turn and charge her. I step between her and it, and am promptly swatted aside. The thing didn't even slow down. I chuck my sword at it and, somehow, the thing manages to wind up underneath one of its front paws, point up, causing the Inugami to step on it. It howls in pain, and then gives me the most evil glare you have ever seen.

And here I thought Lapis was scary.

It turns and charges me, head butting me through a line of trees, and then swatting me through another before I can recover. I managed to grab my sword as it was swatting me though, so… silver lining, right? But still, the thing had broken or cracked most of the bones in my body, and I was probably internally bleeding to death. And it wasn't done with me.

As it rears over me, ready to deliver the finishing blow, my vision starts to fade.

' _Guess this is it…'_

Then, something inside me snaps.

' _No… NO! I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!'_

As the paw descends towards me, I swing my sword and knock the paw away. As it staggers back, confusion evident in its eyes, I stagger to my feet. It swings again, and I swing my sword, knocking the paw away. Taharus leaps out of the trees and onto the Inugami's back, delivering a few deep cuts before the Inugami rolls over, forcing him to leap off. The Inugami, continuing the roll to land on its feet, charges me again, lowering its head for another head butt. I cross the sword in front of me, planting the tip in the dirt, and brace myself. It crashes into me, but I refuse to budge. When its forward momentum had given out, I lift my sword's tip out of the ground and swing, throwing the Inugami back hard enough to cause it to tip over onto its back. I feel Talc run up behind me, using "Polar Roar" to heal me some.

I feel some of my bones knit back together, and suddenly I'm waking up in the Island's infirmary. Apparently I had passed out. The rest of the squad had managed to bring the thing down, so that was a plus. I'm still not sure what exactly happened back in the forest, though. The doctors confirmed that every bone in both arms and legs had broken in at least one place, so I shouldn't have been physically able to swing my sword or stand on my own feet.

Well, at least I'm not the new guy anymore.

 **A/N: for those of you unfamiliar with him, the water vagabond, once awoken, has a passive ability called "Strong Will," which makes it so that when he's near death, he becomes ridiculously resistant to damage.**

 **If anything seems confusing to you, feel free to bring it up in the reviews, and I will try to fix it.**


End file.
